Comatose
by ForTheLoveOfBeerUndWurst
Summary: Germany slips into a coma and Italy has no clue what to do.


**HALLO! :D ForTheLoveOfBeerUndWurst here! :D (Cheezuz huge name) I made a NEW story :P.**

**This time it is in Italy's point of view. I hope you enjoy. This will be GerIta because why not? **

* * *

_"Watch out!" His arms surrounded me as we fell to the ground. BOOM! The earth beneath us shook and the dirt was overturned. "Be more careful, Italy!" Germany commanded and hurried to get up. He pulled his gun out of it's holster and ran back into the battle. I chased after him, "Doitsu! Wait for me!"_

"He looks so peaceful..." I whispered to myself and looked over at the still form on the bed. "He must be having a bad dream though." I arose from my chair and walked around to the other side of the bed, "They said you can hear me." I began to speak to him quietly. After dragging over a chair, I sat down and rested my chin on the bed. I sat there in silence for a few minutes. "Why do you always look so angry?" I asked suddenly and sat up, "I wish you would smile more. I like your smile... Even if it is creepy." I put a finger on both corners of his mouth and pushed upwards. "See?" I chuckled slightly, "Ve~ You look so much happier!" I removed my fingers and his face immediately returned to its contemptuous look. I sighed and brushed his bangs out of his face, "Ve..." The door opened and a nurse came inside, "_Guten Morgen." _She smiled politely at me. "Good Morning." I replied and stretched out my arms. She nodded towards the door, "The cafeteria is open now." She pulled things out of a cupboard and set them on a small table. "Yay!" I looked at Ludwig, "I'll be right back!" Then I raced out of the room, and to the elevator.

_"Italy! Stay back! It's dangerous!" He placed a hand on my shoulder, "Stay behind this wall. Got it?" I nodded frantically, "Yes Captain!" He nodded and turned away, "Please don't retreat this time." I smiled happily and saluted, "Yes sir!" Then he ran off. _

The doors opened and I stepped into the small lift. I pressed the first button and grabbed the railing. I counted down with the numbers above the door until it reached the ground floor. The elevator settled in place, and the doors slid open. "Good Morning, Feliciano!" The secretary greeted me as I walked by the desk. "_Buongiorno!_" I waved. From the desk, it was only a short walk to the cafeteria. I waved at nurses as they walked by, saying good morning in German. When I finally made it to the end of a hallway, I pushed open a heavy door and stepped into the large eating area. "_Guten Morgen, _Feliciano." A worker greeted and handed me a plate of egg whites and whole grain pancakes._ "Danke!" _I thanked him and sat down at a nearby table. As I ate, I pulled out my phone and checked my messages and missed calls. 1 missed call from Spain, 2 text messages from Prussia, and 6 missed calls from Romano. I sighed and set the phone down. "I'll call him when I'm finished." I thought to myself, and took a big bite that I almost choked on. I washed down the food with some orange juice and leaned back in my chair, "Time to call Romano."

After our call, which included him yelling at me about 'the potato bastard', I headed back to the elevator. I skipped down the hall. "Oops!" A man in a fancy suit bumped into me and dropped all of his papers. "Sorry." He muttered and bent down to pick them up. "It's okay." I smiled and helped him gather them. "Here you go!" We both stood up and I handed him the pile I had collected. "Thanks... Uh.. Good bye." He pushed past me. I waved after him and continued walking. "Ve~" I made it to the elevator and pushed the button to call it.

_"Germany!" I yelled and pushed my way through the crowd of wounded soldiers waiting to be treated, "Where is he?" I practically yelled at a doctor. "Follow me." He opened the flap to the medical tent and led me through the maze of cots with bloody, burned, or disfigured soldiers. "In here." He stated calmly. I followed him into a separate room. I bit my lip nervously, "Is he okay?"He looked at me sadly and stopped next to a bed, "Here.."_

"Doitsu." I opened the door and peeked my head in the room, "May I come in?" I asked in German. The nurse nodded, "I was just finishing." I gave her a confused look, Germany didn't teach me that much of his language. She smiled and spoke English, "I was just finishing up." She tossed dirtied bandages into a can, "I will be back to check on you later." I nodded and took my seat next to the bed, "_Danke."_ I watched her leave and put my head on the bed, "Please wake up.."

* * *

**Ahhhhhh! This sucks D:  
**

**Oh well..**

**Auf Wiedersehen! *flies away on potato***


End file.
